Las flores volverán a crecer
by Solesc
Summary: "Ella dice sonrojada que sí, y se esconde en sus brazos; él contesta que todo irá bien, que las flores volverán a crecer, donde ahora lloramos."


Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Frozen no me pertenece, sin embargo la historia a continuación sí.

•

•

•

 _ **Las flores volverán a crecer.**_

Cerca de las 9:30 p.m. un trineo viaja por el bosque con dirección al reino de Arendelle, su conductor, un hombre rubio y grande siente que no puede esperar más para llegar de una vez por todas y encontrarse con su mujer, una hermosa pelirroja, risueña y alegre que seguramente se encuentra esperándolo.

Son alrededor de las 11:30 p.m., a Kristoff, el viaje se le hizo más largo de lo normal. Después de dejar su trineo en el establo y de alimentar a su amigo Sven, se dirige al interior del castillo.

A pesar de lo que la gente habla de él, nunca pudo dejar de hacer una de las cosas que amaba: pasar tiempo en las nevadas montañas. Aunque ya no vende el hielo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente gusta de pasar tiempo en aquellos lugares congelados que lo vieron crecer, aquellos lugares congelados que él considera un hogar; además, sabe que en un tiempo ya no podrá hacer esos viajes.

Reconoce que extraña su vieja vida. Cuando se casó, su vida dio un cambio radical; adquirió un nuevo título: el de príncipe, tuvo que aprender varias reglas y protocolos que consideraba tontos y sin sentido, debía participar en eventos que a él, en ocasiones, le parecían ridículos, y un sin fin de cosas más, pero todas aquellas ideas e incomodidades desaparecían con la presencia de ella, todo valía la pena por aquella princesa pelirroja; el acepto todo aquello por ella, por amor, porque quería ser un mejor hombre para ella.

Constantemente se regaña a sí mismo, ya que algunas de sus acciones inquietan a su mujer, lo que menos quiere es que ella se preocupe aún más por él. Su mente divaga en todas estas cuestiones, mientras se dirige con calma a la habitación que comparte con su princesa; debido a la hora, supone que ella está dormida, así que cuando llega a la puerta de dicho lugar, la abre y entra muy despacio para no secuestrar el sueño más bonito que hay.

Grande es su sorpresa al verla ahí, sentada en la orilla de la cama, con su ropa de dormir puesta y su cabello suelto ligeramente alborotado; ella bosteza sin pena alguna a causa del sueño que seguramente ha tratado de ignorar sin éxito.

El sonríe ante la imagen que le regala sin saberlo; cuando ella deja de bostezar, encuentra a su esposo parado en el marco de la puerta, así que se levanta de un salto de la mullida cama y corre hacia sus brazos como nadie lo hará jamás.

Lo cubre en un amoroso abrazo, posteriormente llena de besos su rostro, dándole a conocer lo mucho que lo echo de menos en estos días; el sonríe ampliamente mientras posa sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Anna.

-Veo que alguien me extraño- dice Kristoff tiernamente cuando ella se separa un poco de él.

-Si- dice Anna sonrojada, al parecer ha sido demasiado efusiva, y eso la avergüenza un poco, pero a él eso no le molesta- te extrañe mucho, amor.

Ante tal respuesta él no puede evitarlo y se sonroja, ella lo nota y ambos sonríen. Él se esconde en los delgados brazos de ella, creando un cálido abrazo que ella recibe con gusto.

A pesar de lo alegre que se ve, ella sabe que él no está del todo bien; lo nota un poco pálido y más delgado, luce fatigado, su mirada es algo cansada y carece de brillo. Ella se preocupa y él lo percibe.

-Luces cansado- dice Anna mientras se separa de él y toma sus manos entre las suyas.

-No es nada- responde el, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Kristoff, me preocupas, tu sabes que...

-Todo irá bien, no te preocupes; las flores volverán a crecer.

Al decir aquello, Kristoff acaricia con los nudillos de su mano derecha la tersa mejilla de su esposa.

Ella no comprende las palabras de él y niega lentamente con la cabeza mientras cruza sus brazos y hace un puchero, ante esto, el ríe suavemente y la toma delicadamente por la barbilla, levanta suavemente su rostro; cuando sus miradas se encuentran ambos sonríen y entonces se acercan lentamente, sus labios se juntan; él toma el rostro de Anna con ambos manos y ella enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kristoff. Ambos se pierden en la calidez de aquel beso, deseando que nunca termine.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Ninguno sabe con exactitud la hora que es, solo saben que es de madrugada y que, por insistencia de Anna están en el jardín; "algo raro" piensa Kristoff, pero no protesta; ella se encuentra balanceándose en el columpio que él le instaló hace tiempo en el viejo roble, lleva puesta su ropa de dormir y una capa verde cubriéndola del ligero frio otoñal; él se encuentra sentado al pie del mismo árbol, lleva un ligero pantalón de algodón y una manta con la que cubre su torso desnudo. Al parecer, el sueño los ha abandonado, se ha olvidado de ellos.

Miles de cuestiones abordan la mente del rubio; hace casi tres meses que ya no viaja a las montañas, últimamente su mujer está más preocupada y, de alguna manera se siente culpable, pero todos estos pensamientos se alejan cuando observa a la pelirroja en el columpio, ahora solo piensa en lo bonita que es. Ama todas y cada una de las características de su mujer: sus hermosos ojos cerúleos, su sedoso cabello con un bonito color que el asocia con las zanahorias, sus mejillas rosadas, salpicadas con pecas que le recuerdan a las miles de estrellas que hoy cubren el cielo. La luz de la luna se cuela por entre las hojas del roble, y algunos rayos tocan a Anna, el piensa que ante él está un ángel, sonríe ligeramente y entonces ella dirige su mirada hacia él, sorprendiéndolo.

La luz es poca, pero sabe que Kristoff se ha sonrojado al ser descubierto; le resulta adorable. Ella detiene el columpio y se pone de pie.

Lo mira con la chispa adecuada.

Le regala una coqueta sonrisa y camina hacia él, tratando de verse seductora, pero tropieza en el proceso y cae a sus pies, Kristoff se incorpora rápidamente para ayudarla, pero ella solo atina a reírse de lo sucedido; su risa lo contagia. El niega suavemente mientras se arrodilla a un lado de ella. Sabe que Anna no es como trato de aparentar, el la ama por lo que es, no tiene que fingir ni demostrarle nada. Ambos se ponen de pie y ella se sacude ligeramente la ropa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dice Kristoff entre risas.

-Si- dice sonrojada por la vergüenza y sus risas.

Ella lo abraza y él le corresponde gustoso, sin embargo la alegría desaparece y el miedo se hace presente.

-Estas temblando- dice Anna en un susurro.

-No es cierto- responde el refugiándose en los brazos de ella.

-No seas necio- dice ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero él no lo nota por que la tiene abrazada- vamos adentro, por favor- dice ella en un tono suplicante.

-Todo está bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte- dice Kristoff mientras se separa de ella.

A Anna le parece increíble y molesta la manera en que el reacciona. A él le parte el corazón verla así; las lágrimas ya corren por las mejillas de Anna. Lo único que se le ocurre para tranquilizarla es besarla, sin previo aviso la toma por la barbilla y la obliga a cruzar sus miradas, ambos están llorando.

El miedo persiste, pero el amor que sienten por la persona que tienen enfrente es más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento negativo.

Los labios de Kristoff ya están sobre los de Anna, moviéndose con necesidad, ella sigue llorando. Se separan. El la toma entre sus brazos y la carga. El rubio no sabe por qué el peso de Anna se le hace un poco mayor, pero hace un esfuerzo y la lleva así hasta el interior del castillo, hasta la habitación que comparten. El cierra la puerta tras de ellos, y llega con ella en brazos hasta la cama, pero no la baja, la mira detenidamente; no ha dejado de llorar. Sabe que él se siente mal por verla así, pero no puede evitarlo.

Anna pasa una de sus pequeñas manos por el rostro de Kristoff, sintiendo su rubia barba, ante esto, el cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza hacia la mano de Anna, la cual se quedó en su mejilla izquierda.

-Tú siempre me dices que todo estará bien- suelta ella en un susurro.

-Lo digo porque será así- dice el mientras la baja suavemente, ella queda recostada de espaldas en medio de la cama, y él se sienta a un lado de ella.

-Tengo miedo- suelta ella sin dirigirle la mirada.

-No deberías.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- dice Anna mientras se sienta en su lugar. Sus lágrimas no han cesado. Se miran uno al otro.

-Ya te lo dije, todo irá bien, las flores volverán a crecer donde ahora lloramos.

Anna siente una gran necesidad por abrazarlo y así lo hace, rodea su cuello y lo incita a recostarse con ella en la cama. Se acomodan de tal manera que el queda sobre Anna y mantienen esa posición por un momento. Ella siente el peso de Kristoff sobre su cuerpo pero no le importa.

-Te amo- dice él.

-Yo te amo más- dice ella mientras acaricia con ambas manos el rostro de su esposo.

Juntan sus labios creando un beso que no quieren que termine. Las lágrimas que antes caían de los ojos de la pelirroja se han esfumado, de a poco en poco se han convertido en suspiros.

-Kristoff...- susurra ella cuando el posa sus labios en el cuello de la chica.

-Te amo, te amo tanto...- dice el separándose un poco de ella.

-Nunca me dejes- dice Anna en un susurro.

-Nunca lo hare, no podría- dice el rubio mientras la mira a los ojos.

Ambos sonríen y se abrazan. Ella daría lo que fuera para que ellos estuvieran juntos por siempre.

•

•

•

•

•

•

El invierno llego, y con él, una de las penas más grandes para la pequeña princesa de Arendelle.

Los ojos de Kristoff se cerraron para no volverse a abrir.

Aquello es un golpe muy duro para ella; esa noche llora aferrándose al cuerpo inmóvil de él, reclamándole internamente por haber roto su promesa; posteriormente se refugia en los brazos de Elsa, quien también llora la pérdida de su hermana.

Después del proceso fúnebre Anna se mantiene varios días encerrada en su habitación. Su hermana se preocupa, ya que la pelirroja come muy poco, no quiere ver a nadie y llora por horas, sin embargo Elsa entiende las razones de la princesa, y muy a su pesar la deja seguir con su luto.

Cuando Anna finalmente se anima a salir, han pasado alrededor de tres semanas desde aquel triste día; algo en su interior le decía que tenía que salir adelante.

Elsa y el personal del palacio, en especial aquellos que son los más cercanos a las hermanas, sienten alivio al ver a Anna fuera de la habitación, sin embargo saben que ella no será la misma, lamentablemente una parte de ella se había ido con el rubio.

Una de las primeras cosas que hace es visitar a Sven, cuando lo ve, es más que obvio que el pobre animal siente la ausencia de su rubio compañero. Le acaricia la cabeza suavemente y ella puede jurar que el reno suelta un par de lágrimas.

-Yo también lo extraño Sven- dice Anna quien no puede evitar comenzar a llorar.

En la noche, en la soledad de su cuarto, Anna tiene el rostro escondido en la almohada, llora mientras piensa en Kristoff y que en ocasiones, la vida puede llegar a ser injusta, sin embargo, ella sabe que debe ser fuerte, ya que una nueva razón para salir adelante se forma en su interior.

•

•

•

•

•

•

13 de Julio, 10: 23 p.m.

Aquella noche de verano, Anna se encuentra balanceándose en el viejo columpio del jardín mientras millones de recuerdos atraviesan su memoria. Una lagrima resbala por su mejilla, hace exactamente 24 años, en una congelada noche de verano se encontró por primera vez con aquel hombre tosco y un poco grosero, el cual sin siquiera proponérselo se convirtió en el hombre de su vida.

Es precisamente en este día, de cada año que ella sueña con más fuerza el regreso de Kristoff, lo imagina corriendo hacia ella, o parado ante ella, con esa sonrisa de lado que lo caracterizaba, puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo rodeándola en un abrazo, su voz, diciendo suavemente su nombre.

Cierra sus ojos y una sonrisa se pinta en sus labios al recordarlo, ella espera verle otra vez, pero él se ha marchado.

-Anna...

Una voz de mujer se escucha a la distancia, la pelirroja la reconoce al instante, se pone de pie y da media vuelta. Ahí, parada a unos cuantos metros, se encuentra Elsa, con su característico porte elegante, acompañado de un joven alto y rubio.

El rostro de Anna se adorna con una sonrisa y corre hacia ellos, específicamente al rubio. Al llegar lo envuelve en un abrazo, aquel joven corresponde al abrazo.

Elsa les observa con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella cree que Anna no ha perdido ese toque un tanto infantil e inocente.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- dice Anna después de separarse del rubio.

-Venimos por ti, mamá- contestó el rubio amablemente- hace frio y podrías resfriarte.

Anna desvía su mirada de él y la dirige a Elsa, quien asiente lentamente.

-Está bien- dice Anna.

Los tres se dirigen lentamente al interior del castillo; Adam en medio y Elsa y Anna de su lado izquierdo y derecho respectivamente.

La pelirroja dirige su mirada al joven que la llamo madre; con tan solo 20 años es la viva imagen de Kristoff: es rubio, alto, fuerte, de ojos color caramelo, prácticamente es el; incluso hace los mismos ademanes y gestos de su padre, eso le sorprendió a ambas hermanas, ya que nunca lo conoció.

Adam dirige su mirada a su madre y sonríe, posteriormente rodea tiernamente a ambas mujeres por los hombros con sus brazos.

En estos momentos Anna experimenta un conjunto de emociones en su interior; el destino la había separado de Kristoff, y cuando creyó que no había motivo para vivir, llego a su vida la noticia de un hijo, lamentablemente su esposo no estaba con ella para compartir esa alegría, pero contaba con una maravillosa hermana que estaría con ella en todo momento.

La pelirroja sonríe ampliamente, finalmente comprende las palabras de Kristoff, las mismas que ahora resuenan en su mente: "Las flores volverán a crecer, donde ahora lloramos".

•

•

•

•

•

•

Bien, antes que nada... hola :)

Es la primera cosa que publico para este fandom, por consecuente mi redacción no es buena (si hay incoherencias, lo siento, pero ya saben porque... xD!)

Respecto a este one-shot (o songfic), la idea surgió como a mediados de Mayo, cuando una de mis amigas me pasó una canción, "María" de LODVG. Después de escucharla varias veces la relacione con esta, una de mis parejas favoritas, y bum!, salió esto. Lo escribí en una semana, pero no me animaba a publicarlo por miedo, por no tener internet en casa y por falta de tiempo debido a cuestiones escolares.

Me dolió que Kristoff muriera, pero creo que era necesario; platique con mi amiga acerca de lo que trata la canción, y llegamos a la conclusión de que el hombre moría, aunque investigando descubrí que la canción nació del vínculo de un padre con su hija.

En fin, gracias por leer.

Cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia es bien recibida, si les gusto o no háganmelo saber escribiendo en el recuadro de abajo. (Solo no sean tan malvados)

 _"If you never try, then you'll never know..."_


End file.
